The invention relates to a carrier structure for solar panels. The invention also relates to a beam for use in a carrier structure according to the invention. The invention then relates to a carrier for use in a carrier structure according to the invention. The invention furthermore relates to an assembly of at least one carrier structure and at least one solar panel. In addition, the invention relates to a method of producing a carrier structure according to the invention.
Fitting solar panels on a horizontal or slightly diagonal roof is achieved by using a carrier structure. Such carrier structures are known in various variant embodiments, wherein the carrier structures may, for example, be formed as a plastic carrier tray for carrying one or more solar panels. Such carrier trays are usually bulky and heavy, and therefore difficult to handle. It is also known to construct the carrier structure in modular fashion from several components which are attached to one another by means of screws or similar fastening elements. The advantage of such a modular structure is that it is easier to handle than the aforementioned carrier tray, but this is advantageous from a practical point of view. A drawback of this known modular system is the fact that it is relatively labor-intensive and therefore costly to construct the modular carrier structure. There is a need to simplify this installation process of modular carrier structures.
It is an object of the invention to fulfill this need.